wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arcene
ayy i finally made her im reusing and re-editing storm's code, yeah sue me XP all the songs are placeholders i'm temporarily too lazy to edit it oop Arcene This mean, mean bully of a character belongs to Essence, please do not use her or edit her page without permission, thank you <3 Appearance i refuse to say anymore bc LOOK AT THE REF ASNDJDKMAS hehe it's temporary Personality * what can i say she's a meanie * constantly looks for targets to belittle * acts very superior to everyone but... kinda doesn't realize she's not much better? * genuinely gets very annoyed by those she deems incompetent * hates laziness and doesn't tolerate anyone who does not keep up with her * leads when no one asks her to * very, very loud and commanding and perpetually looks haughty and belittling everyone * she is a total tryhard oml and will smash everyone... verbally if they are not * actually really weak can't punch anyone to save her life, not that she'd dare even though she's not above threatening * i mean, at least if they are on her team * honestly those she calls "friends" don't really always feel easy around her in group work woop she's really pushy * really demanding even of her friends, constantly yelling * seems to not value any actual connection or affection * it seems like life is just a constant journey of making sure she appears the best to everyone... and nothing else? * but if she's tasked to do something, she makes sure she does it well * ambitious * likes exercising her brain and stuff... probably eventually will use iq as a bonus point for herself * responsible and stuff * really stern and can't take a joke like at all * yells a lot * but also like reading a few select books * honestly appears to be having a superior complex... but it's actually inferior, she probably has a conscience aware that she isn't much better * she wants everyone to put her on a high pedestal * has trouble accepting that i guess, and has family pressure too * but doesn't bother trying to be better, cause technically she doesn't think she's bad at all... History text Abilities text Weaknesses text Relationships text Trivia * Arcene may or may not be inspired by someone I know in real life woops * She really likes rainstorms * Mostly hates English cause of the teacher (and partially cause she knows she's not really good at it) * Has a really, really creaky voice, as if she perpetually has a sore throat * Hates it when others ask about her voice * Some of her keywords when selecting targets are "weak", "weird", "lazy" and "impossibly stupid" * Rolls her eyes a little bit too much * Despite being a SeaWing, Arcene is not particularly fond of being in the water or swimming * She thinks most dragons in her town are too "soft and easygoing" for her liking and plans to move away soon Gallery text Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+